Piedras de Fuego
by WhileSheLiesSleeping
Summary: Rey y BB-8 son gemelas que se mudan de Naboo a Courscant, ambas se encuentran tristes incapaces de pensar que podrían retomar su vida anterior. Hasta su primer día de escuela que se encuentra plagado de peleas entre primos, un chico bastante parlanchín con su compañero mudo, un capitán apurado y un muy mal humorado tipo ("ENTRÉGAME EL MAPA"-"Pídelo con cortesía u Obligarm") AU. OC.
**Star Wars no me pertenece**

* * *

Rey se sentó a lo orilla de la cama aquella mañana de septiembre, hoy comenzaba un nuevo dia…

Una nueva escuela.

Ciudad

Vida.

Y con ello una oleada de pánico le atormentaba de gran manera.

Su familia siempre había vivido en Naboo, que era una ciudad llena de arte y buenos valores, le gustaba su ciudad, la amaba demasiado que le dolía hasta la medula saber que su padre tendría que ser transferido a Courscant debido a que la nueva planta de tele-comunicaciones necesitaba de un jefe-supervisor (puesto que había buscado por años) al ver que el anterior se retiraba después de 30 años de trabajo.

Suspiro con frustración, ya no tenía caso que pensara otra vez en eso, mejor dejarlo de lado y afrontarlo como se debe.

Saco una blusa amarilla, unos pantaloncillos pesqueros color negro, y sus converse negros, la verdad la idea de comenzar desde cero aquí le daba pereza y emoción, en Naboo tenía muchos amigos, y dejarlos atrás le dolía mucho, lo que de verdad le recorrería la nostalgia seria las caminatas por la grandes veredas del parque Pankra, o las ida a la sala de arte de la señorita Sabe, valla que extrañaría el olor a pintura sobre un lienzo los sábados por la mañana, o ver a las parejas de ancianos sentados a las orillas del rio.

-¡Reyan, Bennett, bajen de una vez, el desayuno está listo y no quiero que lleguen tarde el primer día de escuela!- grito su madre.

Era mejor apurarse a bajar si no quería combatir la furia de su madre desde la mañana, tomo la mochila del piso y salió corriendo, se detuvo justo enfrente de la habitación de su hermana que por la puerta cerrada, sabia se quedó dormido al no poder controlar las ansias que le daban por empezar en un nuevo curso.

-BB-8, ¡despierta, que se nos hace tarde!- le toco la puerta repetidas veces hasta que oyo un golpe seco en la recamara, dio dos pasos atrás para ver salir a su hermana, quien salía con una camisa con cuello V color naranja, sus mismo pesqueros pero en blanco y sus converse del mismo color, respiraba agitadamente mientras la veía con gesto preocupado, una vez vio que su hermana estaba tranquila su respiración se normalizo.

-No te preocupes BB8, veras que será emocionante- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, su hermana le respondió de igual manera, a diferencia de Rey, quien se enojó con sus padres y no soportaba la idea de quedarse en Courscant, BB-8 se mantuvo callada todas las vacaciones, si de por si su hermana hablaba poco ahora tenía una razón para ya no hacerlo, a ambas les pego mucho el cambio, pero más a la pequeña del hogar por tener que dejar a sus abuelos en Naboo, pues ella cuidaba regularmente de los dos.

Sonrieron y bajaron las escaleras como si fuesen siamesas, aunque eran gemelas sus personalidades demostraban lo contrario.

Reyan Eklar Kenobi-(O solo Rey) fue la primera en nacer, su personalidad era más rebelde pero no por eso irresponsable o irrespetuosa para con sus padres, pero si ruda al momento que algo la incomodaba, su afición era la pintura sobre óleo, la mecánica y la acción sobre ruedas.

Bennett Bottom Kenobi- (apodada BB-8) era la pequeña, con una actitud más bien cerrada pero no por eso menos sociable, era callada y sus hobby consistían en escribir, tocar instrumentos y prácticamente todas sus tareas, de las dos era la más inteligente.

Ambas compartían tres cosas, un gran y bondadoso corazón, la mala suerte de saber que sus padres no eran genios a la hora de adivinar el sexo de sus bebes y su apariencia. Ambas eran sociales aunque ellas fueran más de poco pero verdaderos amigos, así que los extrañarían tanto.

Su madre termino de poner los platos de comida y se volteo a recibirlas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Sara Tano –Kenobi era una mujer excepcional, una linda sonrisa que cautivaba a cuanto se le pusiera enfrente, su madre era una arquitecta respetada en su antiguo trabajo pero al ser transferido su esposo se pasaba los días en casa buscando de uno nuevo puesto de trabajo, mientras ella desempacaba todo de las cajas que los camiones dejaron hace dos días.

-Se ven tan hermosas- les dijo su madre para acercarse a ellas y darles un fuerte abrazo, eran su mayor orgullo y verlas ahí como dos señoritas de 16 años le hacía querer llorar de la nostalgia.- Vengan, vengan les voy a tomar una fotografía a ambas en su primer día de escuela- tomo la cámara que se encontraba en la mesa y las miro emocionada, las hermanas dieron su mejor sonrisa.- Perfecto,¿ listas para su primer dia?...- les pregunto con emoción.

Se miraron entre sí, y rieron en complicidad.

* * *

Rey miro con reproche la entrada a su escuela, estaría sola…. Por primera vez en 16 años.

"Malditas escuelas y sus reglas",- pensó la mayor de las gemelas.

Si había algo en lo que se caracterizaba Courscant, ese era su educación preparatoria, para ser una sola ciudad contaba con tres institutos.

Newton Hopkins.

Iliem Liberty

Septon Mayor.

Para su mala suerte su hermana había completado todos y cada uno de los requisitos para Newton Hopkins, mientras que ella se quedó fuera por uno solo…..¡SOLO UNO!.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar más en ello, mucho se enojó aquel día, pero tenía que ser madura ante las circunstancias. Tenía que entenderlo, y de alguna forma (muy dentro de todo ese gran odio) agradecía eso. Amaba a su hermana, sí, pero no fue hasta ese momento que ambas les dieron la noticia, se dio cuenta que jamás había estado lejos de su hermana, empezar en una nueva escuela cada una seria de beneficio para las dos.

Pero para eso aún le faltaba mucho, pues los campus compartían cierta área de entrada, y eso lo puso notar al llegar a las puertas, era más bien un pasillo largo, como esos que siempre dibujaban en las caricaturas que siempre veían, como alguno 6 metros de ancho y 50 metros de largo, a mediación se encontraban dos entradas una enfrente de la otra, La de Iliem Liberty y Septon Mayor mientras que Newton Hopkins se encontraba al final del recorrido.

Por las personas que se encontraban aun en las puertas de entrada pudieron saber que había llegado con tiempo de sobra.

"Un punto menos" pensó de nuevo, anteriormente en Naboo se les daba la mala maña de llegar tarde así que para ella fue un buen paso para empezar su nueva vida.

Se quedaron admirando un rato las entradas de las escuelas, cada una con una peculiaridad, se distinguían a simple vista al ver sus colores, Newton Hopkins tenia colores amarillo y negro dando una sensación nostálgica pero llamativa, Iliem Liberty tenía unos tintes más alegres, Naranja y Blanco. Y por último Septon Mayor manejaba unos tonos más bien escalofriantes, Negro y Rojo que atenuaban una apariencia aterradora.

Cerca de la entrada de la última escuela mencionada, les llamo la atención un par de jóvenes que estaban a unos metros de las mismas, por la forma en que iban vestidos se distinguían a leguas que ellos no eran de la misma institución.

El primero había aparcado una motocicleta, una Harley Davison de color blanca con marcas azules y algunas rojas, llevaba una chamara de cuero y arremangada. Era alto, demasiado si lo preguntaban, de cabello negro brillante y largo hasta los hombros, por lo poco que veía su piel era palida y sus orejas sobre salía de su cabello

El otro joven parecía ser más de la misma escuela que su hermana, también era alto pero no tanto como el otro, de piel semi bronceada, escuálido y de cabello rubio, llevaba una camisa de color amarillo quemado perfectamente planchada con unos pantalones de vestir de color crema, traía lentes.

Sin querer o deber alcanzaron a escuchar algo de la conversación

El chico de Septon sacaba algo dentro de su mochila con bastante desesperación, mientras que el otro simplemente hablaba

-Estará en buenas manos, no se preocupe- le dijo aquel chico escuálido.

-Más te vale que así sea, - le comento en un tono no tan simpático como el de su acompañante, le entrego un cilindro con distintos estampados difíciles de reconocer, el chico de Newton lo tomo como si de algo preciado se tratara.- una sola arruga y juro que tu cabeza adornara mi motocicleta. – el chico se puso la mochila a su espalda, mientras le daba la espalda.

-Claro, claro- le contesto el otro con un tono bastante nerviosismo para ser liberado de su agarre.

Se miraron con cara extrañada entre ellas.

-¿Qué le habrá entregado?- le pregunto con curiosidad a su hermana quien solo se encogió de hombros, bufo frustrada- Igual fue muy grosero. – le comento antes de oír las campanas que anuncia la entrada.

Hora de las despedidas.

Tomo de las manos a BB-8.

-Mira, tú tranquila, ya verás que podrás conocer muchísima gente ahí en Newton Hopkins, ¿Si?- su gemela le respondió apretando su agarre confirmando su confianza, con su mirada le deseaba lo mismo, ambas se abrazaron fuerte y por último se desearon suerte.

La necesitarían

* * *

Tuvo que ir hasta contraloría para su horario, el cual se había olvidado tomarlo el día que le dijeron que fue aceptada en Iliem Liberty. Aun no llegaba nadie ahí, por lo que esperaba sola hasta que la secretaria llegara y le entregara su horario.

Pensando que se tardaría saco su celular y comenzó a jugar un poco con la nueva aplicación de la adivinanza escribiendo preguntas tontas. "¿Tendrán Jueves de Barritas?,¿Un profesor guapo?¿ Qué me dices de un buen novio?", rio con lo último, ella ya tenía uno, pero a veces preguntar eso esa aplicación le daba risa. Ella era feliz con Devon, aunque ahora estuvieran a la distancia.

Pronto un ruido proveniente de la puerta le hizo sacar de su mente. Eran dos chicas, una alta y una bajita ambas eran muy hermosas.

-Luego Sacha me miro con cara de incredulidad- le hablo la chica alta, tenía el cabello rubio oro lo tenia largo y liso, de ojos color miel-verdoso, de facciones finas y tiernas que le daban un aire angelical. Llevaba una falda floreada de color blanco con una camisa blanca sin estampado, blazer menta y unos cómodos flats del mismo tono.

-Jajajajaja se lo tiene merecido después de lo que hizo en la playa- contesto con una voz un poco más ruda la chica bajita, ella parecía más llamativa, de cabello rojizo fuego semi-ondulado, de ojos azul intenso, tenía sus facciones más maduras que las de su acompañante dando un aire sensual. Llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla desgastados y pegados, camisa de tirantes verde con una torrera café y unas botas de escalador.

Rieron mientras se abrazaban por los hombros, parecían muy unidas y muy en su mundo, hasta que su celular sonó con un pequeña mensaje que había programado por si llegase tarde, las chicas la miraron un rato curiosas formándose un leve silencio incomodo, hasta que la bajita hablo.

-¿Eres nueva?- le pregunto mientras la veía algo extrañada, asintió para contestarle

-Ohhh!, chica nueva!- se acercó a toda velocidad la joven rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado, le miro con un brillo emocionada.- Bienvenida a Iliem Liberty!,¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rey Kenobi- contesto apenada y algo nerviosa por el efusivo de la chica.

-Tienes un bonito nombre, Yo me llamo Kara Solo- le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Yo soy Siri Skywalker- le dijo la otra chica con una sonrisa de lado aun parada en su lugar.

-Un gusto conocerlas- les dijo nerviosas.

-Dinos¿ de dónde vienes?, o eres de primer año- Kara le veía emocionada.

-Ambas cosas.

-¿Enserio?, pues te aviso que también somos de primer año, así que puedes estar segura que seremos amigas- le dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo emocionada.

-No te asustes con su actitud- le dijo Siri mientras se sentaba del otro lado- Mi prima tiende a ser muy hiperactiva, pero cuando algo la pone nerviosa parece que algo le pone combustible para dar una visita a otra galaxia- le dijo rodando los ojos e ironizando el asunto, rio por lo de abajo.

-Qué mala, Siri.- hizo un puchero la chica alta.

-¿Son primas?- pregunto un tanto extrañada Rey.

-Claro, mi madre y su padre son hermanos mellizos al igual que nosotros.- le respondió Kara con seguridad, Rey frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

-¿Nosotros?- contesto

En ese momento entraron otros dos jóvenes, al igual que las chicas la pareja era un chico alto y otro bajo.

-Con esos pasos de tortuga vas a llegar a viejo, Klint- le recrimino la Skywalker al chico alto.

-Con esa altura no llegas a hobbit- le contesto con media sonrisa, una bastante linda. Era alto de cabello castaño brillos y liso, tenía ojos acuosos que de verdad hipnotizaban, de facciones alargadas pero atractivas. Llevaba unos pantalones color negro ajustados con una camisa blanca, chaleco y vans de azul marino.

-Siri, no empieces- contesto el otro chico bajito cruzando los brazos. Era bastante lindo, de cabello rubio liso pero con volumen, sus ojos eran verdes que pareciesen sinceros, s cara era más bien a la de un chico bueno. Tenía una camisa roja con pantalón negro y tenis de color blanco, dándole un estilo bastante despreocupado.

-¡Traidor!, eres mi hermano y te pones de su lado- le grito enfadada la joven pelirroja.

-Pero si ya sabes que hasta un caracol va más rápido que Klint, para que te pones a gastar energía enojándote- le dijo con total seguridad, el chico en cuestión se volteo a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-Me atacan…- dijo en tono dramática mientras se ponía en una pose de ser herido- Mis primos me atacan y mi hermana no hace nada.

-Ah no, a mí ni me metas patas de roca- le contesto la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, el chico solo se fue a una esquina a llorar.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?- el chico rubio se acercó a ella mirándole con curiosidad y alegría, algo en él le hacía sonrojar.- ¿Y bien?

-Ella es Rey Kenobi, es nueva en la ciudad- le respondió Siri más tranquila.

-También estará con nosotros, es de primer grado- dijo con una sonrisa Kara.

De la nada, enfrente de ella apareció el chico alto de nombre Klint que le tomaba de la mano y le intentaba dar un beso en la palma, la cual ella trataba de quitar desesperadamente.

-Mi nombre es Klint Solo, señorita Kenobi- aun trataba de hacer ese gesto "caballeroso" que en ese momento le parecía odioso, después de forcejear un poco retiro su mano y la atrapo cerca de su pecho.

-Hola- le dijo en tono cortante.

-Ya déjala Don Juancho, estas cada día peor.- le dijo Siri mientras todos se reían de lo ocurrido.

Rey entro en confianza con esos peculiares primos que le transmitían bastante calidez y alegría. Kara le comenzaba a hablar del instituto, las personas que se verían una vez en el salón, que se alejara de un sequito de chicas que siempre portaban una clase de estrella en su atuendo o cabello, los baños, horarios y días especiales en la cafetería.

Ella por su parte les platicaba de Naboo, que era una ciudad un poco más tranquila que Courscant, de las actividades que hacían allá, su familia, amigos y sobre todo de su novio.

-Amor a distancia…- dijo en un suspiro romántico la rubia del grupo mientras juntaba sus dos manos a un lado de su cabeza.

-A distancia nada!, es aquí y ahora- Dijo la joven pelirroja.

-Bueno ninguno de los pensaba que sería así,- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Pero no crees que es demasiado?, digo es mucho para ambos- la oji-azul cruzaba los brazos seria con un puchero.

-No malinterpretes a mi hermana, lo que quiere decir es que somos jóvenes, una relación a distancia muy difícilmente se logra mantener- defendió Segel a su hermana en ese punto- pero es su decisión si quieren continuar así su relación.- oyó un bufido bastante sonoro por parte de su melliza.

-Y si te sientes sola, me tendrás a mí- le dijo con una sonrisa Klint.

-No por favor.- respondió inconscientemente, a lo que su hermana y primos rieron, de verdad le agradaban ellos.

* * *

Por otro lado

Bennett se encontraba perdida por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, de verdad era enorme y muy difícilmente se podía encontrar su salón de clases.

"Aula U-8, Aula U-8, ¿Dónde rayos estará?"- se preguntó mentalmente sin saber por dónde iba.

-El Joven …- fue interrumpido el joven mientras chocaba con Bennett en medio del pasillo, la chica cayo de sentón y sus libretas quedaron regadas por lo que se dispuso a recogerlas.- Oh, lo siento mucho señorita, déjeme ayudarla.- oyó y de pronto una mano se posó encima de la suya al tratar de recoger un hoja de su libreta, el tacto era suave y tranquilo, subió la vista y ahí estaba.

Era el chico de en la mañana, el de los lentes.

Se quedó con su mismo mutismo y asintió con la cabeza, otro joven a su lado de cabello y ojos café brillante le ayudaba. Cuando terminaron el joven de lentes la ayudo a levantarse dedicándole una sonrisa, era una muy bonita.

-Siento lo que paso, ¿hay algo más en la que pueda ayudarla?- le dijo como todo un caballero, y Bennett volvió a asentir entregándole el papelito donde estaba marcada el aula a donde la asignaron.

-U-8?, asi que eres de primer ingreso- confeso el chico, ¿Cómo lo sabía?,- no te preocupes, estaremos allá en menos de lo que el profe llega- le guio por el pasillo, el joven de cabello castaño seguía sin hablar y los acompaño.- Oh que pena, se me olvidaba, yo soy Carlton Potter Tercero, o abreviado como 3PO, puedes llamarme así. –le dijo mientras se le dedicaba una mirada tierna, ella se sonrojo aún más.- y él es Arturo Daylard Segundo pero nosotros lo llamamos R2.

El joven solo le dedico una sonrisa y siguió por el camino.

-Tu eres Bennett, ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunto mientras veía el horario que le entregaron, de verdad que le avergonzaba su nombre.- Es uno bastante singular, y por lo que parece muy largo, te gustaría cambiarlo a BB-8?, seguro te llaman de esa forma- le dijo con entusiasmo, ella se sorprendió y asintió enérgicamente.

Durante su ida a su salón Threepio le contaba todo lo que tenía que saber de la escuela, profesores, directores, baños, sus compañeros y un poco sobre ambos chicos.

El y R2 estaban en ya en el último año de la preparatoria, por lo que los vería muy seguido por su clase ya que a veces los mandaban a dar lecciones, que el castaño lamentablemente tuvo un accidente hace no más de dos meses en el que perdió la voz momentáneamente y que apenas si hacia un leve ruido, por lo que hablaban por mensajes. Y se dio cuenta de algo, Threepio era lo bastante parlanchín que habla hasta por sus codos, le gustaba eso de él.

-Bien aquí es tu aula, BB-8 espero tengas un bonito día- le dijo en forma despedida, ella solo movió su mano de un lado a otro, de verdad la compañía de ambos le agradaba.

* * *

Poe Dameron se encontraba en el reclutamiento del equipo de Futbol Americano, como capitán y chico de último año quería ser el quien supervisara y guiara al nuevo Capitán de "Los Rebeldes".

Dio la orden para que se iniciaran las pruebas, había unos con bastante potencial y otro a los que tendría que decir definitivamente que no.

-Capitán, ha llegado el chico de Newton Hopkins, - le dijo uno de sus jugadores le apunto hacia las bardad del campus.- Ahí está, que le tiene que entregar algo.

-Muy Bien.- respondió y fue directamente hasta donde su compañero apunto, ahí escondido en detrás de las ramas estaba aquel chico larguirucho.-Threepio, que bueno verte.- le dijo con su sonrisa.

-Igualmente señorito Dameron,- le respondió el joven, saco un cilindro con estampados de la Nasa y planetas.- Aquí está el Mapa que necesito saque copias, es para una exposición y el Joven que me hizo el favor de prestármelo se ha negado a dejármelo por más de las horas escolares, usted es un Dibujante muy habilidoso y necesito de su ayuda.- le dijo.

Poe rio, era cierto que el dibujaba de maravilla, pero un mapa representaba cierto reto.

-Está Bien 3PO, por ti lo que sea- le respondió tomando el cilindro y sacando el mapa, lo extendió y vio lo bien cuidado que esta- Es hermoso, ¿Qué país es?.

-Esparta antes de entrar en declive,- contesto muy emocionado- confió en que lo dejo en buenas manos señor Dameron. – el chico se despidió saliendo cuanto antes, pues ya casi era hora de una de sus clases.

Poe solo miro por donde se fue y volvió su vista al mapa, era hermoso y muy meticuloso, quien lo hubiera hecho lo hizo con la intención de que fue lo mas entendible posible, a un lado y en una esquina venia una dedicatoria.

 _Para mi dulce Solecito que busca Estrellas, Luke Skywalker._

* * *

Las horas en clase se le pasaron volando, con los hermanos Solo y Skywalker había diversión para rato, y ella no se quedaba atrás dándoles muchas veces una buena carcajada. De verdad se hicieron amigos pronto.

Descubrieron que vivían en la misma cuadra por lo que podrían irse juntos todos ellos. Kara le contaba de una de su aventuras en su primer trabajo como heladera en el centro comercial, donde una vez le dio una monstruosidad de Helado a un niño que se fue lo bastante feliz de ahí hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un chico bastante apuesto.

-Perdonen señoritas- dijo el joven en un tono seductor, tenía el cabello rizado y negro, con piel aperlada y una barba que le daba un aire muy varonil.

-Vamos no me hagas perder tiempo Poe.- le exigió Siri con una sonrisa de lado, Poe era un buen corredor de autos y un competidor excepcional.

-Claro, Claro tanta belleza uno no la puede resistir- les dijo, era bastante agradable a pesar de ser presumido. Saco el mismo cilindro que vio esta mañana, a lo que Kara y Siri se sorprendieron de gran manera.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste, Poe?- le contesto entre furiosa y desconcertada la pelirroja, este le miro con cierta curiosidad pues esa chica no tenía esa actitud con casi nadie.- Responde

-Me lo dio 3PO, el chico de Newton Hopkins ustedes ya lo conocen ¿no?, pues a el se lo prestaron y me pidió que le dibujase un idéntico, ya lo termine y necesito que se lo entreguen. ¿Podrían hacerlo por mí?, necesito irme pronto hoy para las asesorías.- contesto con aun una incógnita en la cabeza.

-Pues hicieron mal en hacer eso, Poe que no ves en lo que te estas metiendo, damelo conocemos a su dueño y se lo regresaremos, dile a 3PO que no se lo vuelva a pedir.- le dijo Kara al tiempo que lo tomaba con ambas manos, ese cilindro era especial muy apenas ellas podían llevarlo pero el no le gustaba la idea de soltarlo por nada del mundo. Lo abrazo contra de ella, ya habían pasado mas de 6 años y no volvia.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré, enserio chicas muchas gracias- respondió el chico mientras salía corriendo.

Rey miro a la chica con aquel cilindro en sus brazos, ahora podía ver que tenía estampas de la Nasa y de las estrellas.

-Eso que…

-No es nada, nada de nada….- respondió Siri mientras la miraba algo triste,- ya te explicaremos después, por ahora salgamos, a su dueño no le gusta que nadie lo tenga en sus manos.

Rey no objeto y las siguió a ambas por la salida.

* * *

BB-8 se sentía emocionada, las clases que le impartían le encantaban y los profesores se daban a entender muy bien. Se sintió segura y alegre.

Mas cuando se topó a 3PO y R2 a la salida, quienes le dijeron que la podían acompañar hasta la parada de buses ya que ellos vivían del otro lado de la ciudad, no puso pero y acepto, ahora iban muy contento los tres en una conversación (que solo involucraba al más alto de los tres).

-3PO!, hay 3PO- le grito un joven de cabello negro y rizado, bastante lindo. Llego hasta ellos con apuro.- 3PO que bueno que te veo.

-Sí, que sucede Señorito Dameron- le pregunto mientras le daba una cara curiosa, el chico mientras controlaba su respiración

-Veras, me topé con Siri y Kara en el camino, necesito irme lo más pronto posible si quiero llegar a las clases para el examen, asi que les iba a pedir de favor que te entregaran el cilindro, pero estaban alarmadas pues al parecer el dueño de ese cilindro no le gusta que le toquen las cosas, así que ellas lo entregaran, mañana terminare el mapa, no te preocupes solo es colorear unas coas y está listo.- le dijo.

-Ah, es esta bien, teniendo en cuenta que la señorita Kara es her….-

-Sí, si luego me cuentas, ahora con su permiso me tengo que ir.- y salió corriendo el joven Dameron.

BB-8 estaba extrañada por la actitud del chico, pero si se recordaba a ella esa mañana sabría lo que sentía el joven. A lo lejos diviso a su hermana, corrió hasta ella quien iba con otras dos chicas, una alta y otra más baja. 3PO apenas vio que se lanzó corriendo en dirección de las jóvenes Skywalker y Solo e iba con ellas hasta que un mano se posiciono en su brazo.

Era Kylo Ren.

-¿Dónde está mi mapa, Potter?- le dijo en un tono bastante amenazante, el chico se le cayeron los lentes del susto y se los acomodo.

-Joven Kylo, que bueno verlo, le iba a avisar que mande hacer una réplica del mapa- le contesto-

¿¡Qué hiciste que!?- grito enojado el chico pelinegro.- ¿¡Dónde!?¿¡Quién lo tiene!?

* * *

Rey seguía haciendo bromas con Kara y Siri sobre la clase de Historia, ellas argumentaban que el peluquín del profesor era atractivo si no le pusiera dos kilos de gel.

De la nada su hermana salió con una sonrisa enorme llamando su atención, corrió hasta ella y le dio un abrazo, aunque fuesen horas ya la extrañaba.

-BB-8, ¿Qué tal tu primer Día?- le pregunto entusiasmada. La chica le daba gesto emocionado sobre lo que le sucedía, y su hermana lo comprendía.-¿Con que súper eh?, pues no te lo niego, a mí también me fue super bien.- BB-8 le dio otro abrazo para responderle que se alegraba por ella.

-Así que si tenías una Gemela…- dijo Siri mientras se posicionaba a un lado de ellas, mientras Kara, sin soltar aun el cilindro le daba otro abrazo a la pequeña BB-8.

-Son dos, son el doble de ternura!.- dijo mientras le soltaba del abrazo, por descuidada se le cayó de las manos el cilindro y la gemela de su amiga muy considerada le ayudo a levantarlo, lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro, sus estampas eran bonitas aun siendo solo veía puntos blancos y logos de la Nasa.

Rey también lo miro, en manos de su hermana parecía más grande pensando que era lo que contendría ahí adentro, se acercó a ella y le lanzo una mirada interrogativa, ¿Qué era lo que había adentro?.

Pero su paz se esfumo.

-¡TU, ENTREGAME EL MAPA!- exigió el mismo chico de en la mañana. Ahora camino con paso ruidoso y con la cara roja de furia parecía intimidante y malvado.

Pero Rey no dejaría que lastimaran o intimidaran a su hermana, asi que se puso enfrente de ella, el joven se paró frente a a ella aun tratando de controlar su enojo.

-Apártate- le amenazo.

-Pídelo con cortesía u Oblígame- le contesto al tiempo que cruzaban miradas.

De una manera bastante confusa y definitivamente fuera de lo normal, ambos sintieron algo.

Que se incendiaba su corazón.

* * *

 **Ok, este es un AU.**

 **Dije ¿porque no?, hagamos un fic donde haya tres escuelas una enfrente de la otras y sean rivales...¿Lógica?, Lógica Not Found. (La nación de pinterest ataca de nuevo).**

 **Así** **es muchacho, este es uno de mis proyectos, el ultimo por el momento, lo decidí subir porque desde hace bastante que lo quería hacer pero no estaba escrito, ni mucho menos corregido.**

 **Se que en algunas partes es largo y en otras se cortan, pero ya verán poco a poco como se desenvuelve esta historia, habrá casi de todo: amor, traición, lagrimas, dramas, separaciones, brujas espantosas, recuerdos, besos, reconcilaciones y muchas cosas mas. Y como ya se dieron cuenta, muchos OoC a quienes tratare de no darles tanto protagonismo pues la historia se centrara en Rey y Ben, puede que a veces intervenga Hux, Phasma, Poe, Jessika. (Finn en esta historia no lo pienso poner, no por que no me agrade, al contrario me gusta pero no veo como introducir al personaje)**

 **Hasta ahora tengo el segundo capitulo a la mitad, y si se ve que sera algo meloso en ciertas partes.**

 **Espero les guste a quienes lo lean.**

 **Sin mas que decir.**

 **Me despido.**

 **PD: Cuidense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga**


End file.
